


Silver Medal

by orphan_account



Series: Psychopath! [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Drabble out of boredom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you dare. You killed two kids during a party? AND you were so careless to see that the blood seeped from the door? Christ, Vincent. I literally just cleaned this carpet the other day."</p><p> "Good to see you care so much about that carpet and not the fact that I'm killing children."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Medal

"Yep, just some minor cleaning and a staff check up. No, ma'am, nothing bad happened. Yes, we'll be open next week again, I promise. Yes, yes. See you. Thanks for coming."

Scott was always calm.

In any situation.

He had a high tolerance to anger, and often found himself wondering if that was healthy. Quite mentally unstable, he was, and maybe he should go get looked at or something...no. That wouldn't be a good idea. He would just lie like always, giving that loving (semi-creepy looking) smile, a sweet apology for any trouble caused and a shit load of lies on how he was completely and utterly sane.  
Maybe he was a pathological liar. Yeah, that seemed just about right. But it's not like he really chose to lie anymore, it kind of just happened. When's the last time he told the truth? Well...he did tell a woman his name, and it was true. His name is Scott, and his interests included having a great, smiling work force that pleased the CEO and lots of hospitality. That was pretty much him now a days, that's what he became. But there was one person that sort of saw his true feelings from time to time.

"You fucking idiot." Scott hissed, shutting the back door behind him with a huge force. 

"Hey babe, nice to see you too."

"Don't you dare. You killed two kids during a party? AND you were so careless to see that the blood seeped from the door? Christ, Vincent. I literally just cleaned this carpet the other day."

"Good to see you care so much about that carpet and not the fact that I'm killing children."

"If your not careful, I'll kill /you/ instead."

Vincent grinned and threw the knife down onto one of the bodies. "Yeah, but you can always let it clean."

"If your insisting that I leave your mess so that the puppet can clean it up for me because he did that once, like, five years ago then Your a fucking idiot." 

Vin chuckled and wrapped his arms around Scott's waist, as he was attempting to scrub the blood from the carped. "I love it when you get so angry, it makes me want to just fuck the shit out of you.~"

"Shove it up your ass."

"I'll shove it up yours."

Scott frowned and turned around, handing the taller man a bucket with a scrub in it.

"I'll be back tomorrow, and if this isn't cleaned, you'll be next."

 

XXX


End file.
